Mr. Gorf (book chapter)
"Mr. Gorf" is the tenth chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis The students in Mrs. Jewls's class try to behave well, fearing their new substitute could be related to Mrs. Gorf. Plot This chapter begins as the students walk down to recess, Joy, Maurecia, and Leslie all fearful about the name Mr. Gorf. The chapter explains that beforehand, they had a teacher named Mrs. Gorf, who wasn't very nice. Eric Bacon notes that just because he has the name last name as Mrs. Gorf, he may not be horrible, and Eric Ovens and Eric Fry agree with this sentiment. Dameon remarks there could be ten pages of Gorfs in the phone book, but Joy and Maurecia are adamant that they won't show up to school the next day either way. However, their parents make them, and the next day, every student shows up to Mrs. Jewls's class on their best behavior. While Mr. Gorf isn't there, they worry he could be hiding or that he would show up at any second. When Mr. Kidswatter's voice comes over the P.A., everyone pays close attention, then do arithmetic, social studies, reading, and spelling. They neatly walk down the stairs to the playground, where Louis asks how their substitute is. Bebe and Calvin remark that he is tough, but Myron notes he is still fair, just in case he's hiding in the bushes. After recess, they go to class and work more, before going to the cafeteria for lunch. They eat all the food Miss Mush serves them, and with perfect manners too. Afterwards, they head back upstairs and practice handwriting. Myron, however, suddenly gets the terrible urge to make weird noises in class. Everyone tries to quiet him, but he explains that everyone has been doing work for nothing, because there is no teacher. He hops between Allison, Deedee, Ron, and Maurecia's desks, before landing on the teacher's desk at the front of the row. He offers Tootsie Roll Pops to the class, and takes one for himself, but Jenny is afraid he could be hiding in the closet. Myron dismisses this as ridiculous. Allison suggests Mr. Gorf may have been married to Mrs. Gorf, but Myron asks who would want to marry her. Rondi notes that someone had to, if she was a Mrs. Allison worries that Mr. Gorf may have loved Mrs. Gorf very much, and only knew that she taught on the thirtieth story of Wayside School, and that he's hiding in the closet to find out if they are the ones who got rid of her. Jason remarks that if he was Mr. Gorf, he'd be glad Mrs. Gorf never came home, and that he should thank them. Jenny is upset, because Jason's remark meant that if Mr. Gorf was hiding in the closet, he'd now know that they got rid of Mr. Gorf, but Jason rebukes that if he didn't, then she just did. Myron tells the class to calm down, because he's not hiding in the closet, and opens the door to move it. A man who claims he accidentally locked himself in the closet in the morning steps outside. Myron swallows his Tootsie Roll Pop, stick and all. Characters *Mr. Gorf *Joy *Maurecia *Leslie *Mrs. Jewls (mentioned) *Mrs. Gorf (mentioned) *Myron *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Eric Fry *Dameon *Maurecia's parents (mentioned, debut) *Joy's parents (mentioned, final appearance) *Deedee *Calvin *Calvin's mother (mentioned, final appearance) *Calvin's father (mentioned, final appearance) *Bebe Gunn *Mr. Kidswatter *Louis *Jenny *Miss Mush *Allison *Ron *Rondi *Jason Trivia *This marks the final appearance of Tootsie Roll Pops in the Wayside School series. Gallery Mr. Gorf Chapter Illustration 1995.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Mr. Gorf Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Mr. Gorf Chapter Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration Myron Desk Mr. Gorf.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters